Shopping Trip
by rebellion101
Summary: What happens when Cameron is with her three best friends in Victoria’s Secret right before her one-year anniversary? Well for starters you get a very worried Cammie. Two-shot.
1. The Trip

I have been possessed on writing these past days. I'm not even joking I stayed up to almost two am this week writing an almost eight page (3,008 words) scene. Scene, singular, as in only one! Its _several_ pages longer than this with practically the only characters in it being an older Zach and Cammie. Can you just imagine what that scene is like?

Regardless of the possession I still have had a lot of fun writing Zammie. It's just that all these different ideas and scenes keep hitting me that I have to write them down because I don't want to forget them. It's like watching a TV show in my head that turns off and on without warning. Sometimes it can be fun and other times it can just be annoying.

Now on to the one-possible-two-possible-more-shot:

--

What happens when Cameron is with her three best friends in Victoria's Secret right before her one-year anniversary? Well for starters you get a very worried Cammie.

--

"This was a bad idea," I stated. I was in Victoria's Secret the very last place I wanted to be with my three closest friends. All right before my anniversary of being married for one year which, of course, Macey had to feel obliged to contribute to.

"Ah Cam, it's not that bad. It's not like we're torturing you or anything," Bex said, accent and all.

"Might as well be," I muttered.

Bex only shook her head while looking over at another rack of clothes that you could actually wear out the store. Macey was currently trying to find something for my anniversary gift, the one I should be picking up myself and the one I couldn't wear out of the store. While Liz, silent as ever, was beside me texting on her phone and…smiling.

Taking a quick look over her shoulder I saw who the recipient texter was. "Someone's sure happy," I commented as Liz blushed.

She closed her phone and said, "I was just checking in to see if the house was okay."

"Hmm," I replied, knowing exactly what she had been writing. Liz was the first in our grade level to have gotten married. She and her husband made such a cute couple. He was perfect personality wise for Liz. Sweet, funny, had a knack for numbers, and laid back. Yet he was outgoing enough to be able to bring Liz out of her shell more. Something we all noticed. Then one of the best parts about him was he was somebody we could all get along with and didn't hate.

"Okay, I think I have the perfect outfit for Cammie," Macey called out. My guess coming out of the linger part of the store. Internally I cringed already having a vivid picture of what Macey McHenry might have picked out for me. It was almost like she was living married life through me. "I just have to get Cameron's reaction."

We waited and soon enough Macey popped out. In her hand was an outfit I would never think twice about even holding, forget about actually _wearing it_.

Backing up several steps I shook my head chanting, "No. No. No." My eyes went wide as I stared out the outfit.

Macey grinned and said, "Now I know it's perfect." **(A/N: My favorite part, sorry but I just had to say that.)**

Bex walked over to her and they started discussing about the outfit. Unfortunately Bex was on Macey's side. I stopped in my tracks. "Macey," I hissed. She turned to look over at me as did Bex. "There is no way I can wear…that." I pointed to the outfit. It wasn't even an outfit more like a simple piece of cloth.

"Oh Cammie, come on. It's not as bad as you think," Macey said. Acting like I had no reason to be rejecting the outfit so much.

Liz came over to me and placed her hand on my arm. "I'm sorry Cammie," she said looking over at the outfit. "I'm on your side…"

I was happy I had at least one person on my side here that way it was two against two. But then my happiness didn't last long as I realized what she had said before. "Why are you sorry, Liz?"

She looked down to the ground. "I have to leave. I need to be somewhere else for work."

The one person who was actually on _my_ side was about leave. "Liz you can't leave me with these two. They're nuts," I said holding onto her arm.

"Hey, I resent that," Bex shouted.

"I'm sorry Cammie," Liz said before pulling away and leaving the store. If only I could get out just as easily.

"I am not nuts," Bex said offended at my accusation.

"Well not usually, but as of right now you're on the thin line," I retorted. Bex shook her head but didn't reply. She knew how I felt about these outfits and so did Macey which of course was why she had to pick it out. "Macey I can't take that outfit home."

Macey hung her head back exasperated before she came over to me, putting an arm across my shoulder. "Cammie this is your first anniversary with Zach," she said slowly as if she was trying to explain this to a mere child. "You need to do something special."

"I know that, but why did you have to pick the outfit I would despise most."

Macey shook her head. "Cammie it needs to be a surprise. It needs to be something Zach would never suspect from you. That of course is where I come in handy."

I held my head down and glared at the clothing still clutched in Macey's hand. "Can't I just cook for him? He'll never suspect that."

Letting go Macey looked up at the ceiling hands raised and shaking, wondering how I could not get this. When she looked back at me she sighed before continuing, "It's celebrating your _marriage,_ Cammie. It has to be romantic. You can cook for him on his birthday. As for tomorrow night you need to wear this," shoving the outfit into my hands, "you'll be thanking me later."

"I doubt it," I muttered under my breath. It took everything I had not to destroy what I held. To rip it to shreds, although it looked like someone might have already done that. Maybe it was designed to look like that.

"Do we need any help, ladies?" a saleswoman came up and asked us.

"No thank you. My friend has found what she needs," Macey said with a smile. We started over to the cash register where Macey was practically dragging me along.

"It's her first wedding anniversary," Bex added.

"How wonderful," she commented clasping her hands together. "Practically newlyweds, you picked a great outfit then." Macey beamed in a way from the approval while I glared more.

--

Ah, poor Cammie. She got outnumbered so easily. Anyway, that was my first one-shot a possible two-shot. Review and tell me what you think. Hopefully none of the characters were OOC or at least not by much.


	2. Zach's Reaction

**A/N: Second-shot of Shopping Trip. The next night after the shopping trip…Anniversary night…Zach's reaction…**

**Major Zammie, rated T for a reason.**

--

After placing the outfit on if you would even call it that considering it barely covered anything. There wasn't that much left to the imagination.

Examining myself in the mirror I knew that this would certainly shock Zach. It wasn't anything like I usually wore, not even close. Since what I wore was mostly slacks, jeans, and t-shirts. Thinking about it like that however started to make me feel self-conscious yet again.

Taking a deep breath and smoothing out the outfit I listened outside the bathroom door. To hear what Zach was doing and if he was still in the room.

I could hear the sound of pages flipping and shoes being taken off. Standing back I turned the knob. Seeing Zach first, his back to me, sitting on the bed with a magazine in his lap.

"Do you want to see what the real anniversary present was?" I asked, mischievously.

Zach turned around and his eyes almost popped out of the socket when he saw me. He stood up quite suddenly. The magazine fell to the ground that he didn't even bother to acknowledge. Soon enough he was in front of me.

He was looking me up and down as I did my best not to blush. "Do you like it?"

"I…I don't know what to say. It's so not…you." I rolled my eyes.

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes at me as his eyes quickly glanced once more up and down my body. A hint of lust in his eyes.

Lowering my head I leaned my back against the bathroom doorway. Keeping my breathing as steady as possible I tilted my head sideways at him. "Are you just going to stand there?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

He walked up even closer to me. "Was that a challenge?" he asked.

"May-be," I said popping the letters while walking away from Zach and closer to the bed.

Before I knew it Zach tackled me onto the bed. His body covering mine with his head over mine as he said, "I'll take the challenge." He lowered in for a slow but rough kiss.

Wrapping my arms around his neck trying to have him as close to me as possible. As if there was no way I could get enough of him.

Zach's lips moved from mine to my collar bone to my neck. I clutched tighter to him and I could feel his smirk moving across my neck.

Flipping him over in an instant I saw his smirk for myself with my own eyes. "You know that smirk can be highly annoying."

"Really?" he asked playing with my navy blue strap. "It doesn't turn you on in the least."

"That's not what I said exactly, now is it?"

"Apparently not." I leaned back down for the kiss as one strap fell from my shoulder down to my arm. Zach's hands moved to my back holding me tightly in place while my hands dug into his hair. This lasted several minutes.

A chime rang through the house signaling it was midnight. We broke away gasping for breath. "Looks like the anniversary's over," I said as Zach pushed a lock of my hair behind my ears.

"Looks like it. Good thing this doesn't depend on mundane dates." He pushed himself up while I slid myself off to the side. We both took off his shirt tossing it over to the corner of the room. Zach switched vertically on the bed where his back was against the headboard. I lay in between Zach's legs. Running my hands up the side of his stomach before reaching right above his head and wrapping my arms back around his neck.

Keeping my head directly overhead of his I stared straight into his eyes. They were just as green, just as memorizing, just as full of secrets as the day I first looked into them. The guy who seemed to have several different masks, one always more confusing than the last. But now there was no mask, nothing hiding his feelings anymore. Although there were certainly secrets still held from me, I could see that, and there always would be not that it didn't go both ways. After all we both had our own classified missions, we were both spies.

"What's going through your mind, Cam?" Zach asked. His eyes trying to read my own.

I shrugged. "Nothing. Everything. You're the spy Zach. Aren't you suppose to be the one to figure that out."

Zach barely held back a growl as his lips attacked mine hungrily. His hands pulling down the zipper from behind my back down. After that there wasn't another word said although it was anything but silent.

--

Zach's POV (Thank DiVaGiRl13 for, otherwise this small part might not have been added):

I looked down to see Cammie close to my side fast asleep. Subconsciously I stoked her hair lightly. I could see a smile start to form across her lips. Leaning down I whispered barely louder than a breath, "I love you, Cammie." Pulling away I saw her shiver and so I wrapped her up tight in the covers careful not to disturb her.

After a quick change of clothes I walked out of the bedroom. I thought about whether or not what I should do. There had been something I was planning on for awhile now but I didn't think about bringing it out so soon. Something told me however that this would have Cameron Ann Morgan-Goode speechless. Not the easiest reaction to accomplish.

--

Waking up I stretched and noticed that the covers were around me, tightly. Something Zach most have done for whatever reason. I looked over at Zach's side only to see a note and a blindfold settled in his pillow taking his place.

I picked both items up. Leaving the blindfold on my lap I read the note written in pencil.

_Meet me downstairs as soon as you've read this. Bring the blindfold with you. I have a surprise. -Z_

Rolling my eyes I took a look at the very bottom of the paper and read what was scratched in black pen, different from the above.

_P.S. I think you and Macey should do more shopping during the holidays…and keep her as far away from the house, please._

That was when I heard the sound of food sizzling.

"Zach that is not how you make an egg over easy. How can you not know how to cook?" Macey asked in a disapproving tone

"How can you not know how to stay quiet," Zach hissed. His tone was very aggravated at the moment.

Well I better get down there before the two decided to kill each other. First though I better get changed into clothes.

--

**Review. Love it, hate it. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
